


7 Days of Code

by FlyingLightDragon



Series: Haikyuu!! Shorts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Help me I can't stop, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I wrote like 3 Valentines Day book in a single week, M/M, Out of Character, Probs very ooc, Valentine's Day, Why Did I Write This?, this is the second one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingLightDragon/pseuds/FlyingLightDragon
Summary: In which Futakuchi gives Aone notes written in codes in hopes of him realising his feelings.
Relationships: Aone Takanobu/Futakuchi Kenji
Series: Haikyuu!! Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182398
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Caesar Cipher

» 8th of February, 2020 

"Aone!" Moniwa, holding a note card in his hand, yelled for the white-haired taller to come closer. Aone complied and soon, he was on the other side of the gym with an ( _ahem_ non-existent) eyebrow raised. 

Moniwa didn't say anything as he took one of his hands, slapping the note card on his palm and walked away, more specifically towards Kanji. 

Futakuchi had a small blush decorated on his cheeks as he watched the fellow 2nd year look down on his hand, reading the note. 

_Aone Takanobu,_

_F ilsb vlr pl jrze ^ω^_

_Crqxhrzef Hbkgf_

Aone didn't react. Instead, he went over to Kanji and Moniwa and held the note up in level of their eyes. 

"It's actually easy. The code is Caesar Cipher, created by Julius Caesar for the reason when his messenger is robbed, the robber won't be able to read the letter." Moniwa rambled, glancing towards Futakuchi who has his eyes as wide as saucers and red in the cheeks. The captain in Interhigh Prelims smirked and turned back to the stone-faced Middle Blocker. 

"The letter says I love you so much but I can't tell who is the one that is going to confess because it will blow away its cover." Moniwa grinned and patted the white-haired male's shoulder. 

Kenji buried his red face in his hands, shuffling away to the locker rooms to beg the gods to force the ground to swallow him up. 

' _I can't believe Moniwa-san almost blew my cover._ ' He thought, sitting down on one of the benches. 


	2. ASCII

» 9th of February, 2020 

_To: Aone_

_From: Moniwa_

**I'm coming over rn**

_From: Aone_

_To: Moniwa_

**It's so early, like 6:30**

_To: Aone_

_From: Moniwa_

**It's 7:00 fyi and I need to give something to you**

Aone sighed as he got up from bed, stretching his arms and waltzed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

※

The duo sat on the couch, staring at a yet another note card on the coffee table, with a different code on it. 

_Aone Takanobu,_

_073 108-111-118-101 115-111 121-111-117 109-117-099-104_

_070-117-116-097-107-117-099-104-105_

_075-101-110-106-105_

_070-117-116-097-107-117-099-104-105_

"The same exact words, but it's in ASCII code now." Moniwa broke the silence, glancing at Aone who had his head cradled in his hands, seemingly deep in thought. 

"Do you really want to know who's been writing these to you?" He asked him. Aone murmured out a _yeah_

"Futakuchi." Moniwa simply replied, watching as the other middle blocker jolted from his seat in shock and confusion. 

"Kenji? Why him though?" Aone questioned, turning his head to look at the shorter male. 

"Love at first sight, he said." The midnight-haired male slumped on his seat, crossing his arms and legs. "But don't tell him I told you." 

Aone stared off into space, not even noticing that Moniwa had already opened the front door and is now leaning onto the door frame. 

"Anyways, good luck with that new information." And after that, the captain dissipated into the air, leaving Aone alone with his thoughts. 


	3. Vigenére Cipher

» 10th of February, 2020 

"Damnit, what?" Aone sighed as he placed down his bag beside his seat, sitting down on his desk to read a note card which seemed to have a complex code written on it. 

_**Aone** Takanobu, _

_zbze mcy sc ztcv_

The writer didn't bother to write its name in code, Aone thought, his mind trailing back to Moniwa revealing his name. 

_Futakuchi._

The name repeatedly echoed in his head, as he stared down at the note with just his name and the code written. 

'' He thought, grabbing a pen from his pocket to decrypt the message, since the code is familiar to him and Kenji gave a hint, albeit he knew the outcome of the message. 

He wrote down the message after deciphering it in his head, and he wasn't surprise when his handwriting read _I love you so much._

He folded up the paper and shoved it into his pocket when the teacher stepped into the classroom. 


	4. Binary

» 11th of February, 2020 

Kenji fiddled with the note card on his hand, the card gracefully twirling around each of his fingers before stopping when he saw the white-haired blocker stepping out of his classroom, bag slung over his shoulder and his stone-cold expression plastered onto his face. 

' _And this is the guy I fell for, even Moniwa-san is asking me how._ ' Kenji thought, shuffling closer to the male and stepping in front of him to stop him in his tracks. 

With a scarlet face, he pushed the note into his hands and dashed away in the speed of light (if that's even possible), leaving Aone in the middle of the hallway. 

Aone glanced down at the card, messily scribbled with 8-digit numbers consisting of zeroes and ones. 

_14th of February, 2020_

**01000010**

**01100101**

**01101000**

**01101001**

**01101110**

**01100100**

**01000111**

**01111001**

**01101101**

**01000001**

**01100110**

**01110100**

**01100101**

**01110010**

**01010010**

**01100011**

**01101000**

**01101111**

**01101111**

**01101100**

' _I'm not a computer dammit, how am I supposed to know this?_ ' He thought as he carefully trudged his way to home, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

In the corner of his eyes, he spotted Kenji walking on the other side of the road, eyes fixed onto him. He almost crashed into a lamp post because of it. 

Aone shook his head slightly, fighting back the urge to smile. 


	5. Transposition 1

» 12th of February, 2020 

"Damn, Kenji changed his notes, huh?" Moniwa popped up behind Aone after Kenji ran off after he gave the middle blocker a new note in the middle of the hallway again, one with random pairs of letters scribbled on it. 

_Aone Takanobu,_

_eb ih dn yg am tf re cs oh lo_

"Smart." Moniwa murmured as they walked down the hall, the captain holding the note between his middle and index finger. "He used the second method of transposition." 

"What does it say?" Aone asked, a few steps pace between the entrance of the gym and the duo. 

"Behind gym after school." Moniwa answered, giving the note back to its receiver and dropped his bag off to the side, smirking and snickering at Kenji who had a small blush enhancing his cheeks, refusing to look Aone in the eyes whenever he came near the middle blocker during the whole practice. 


	6. Transposition 2

» 13th of February, 2020 

A note is taped onto Aone's desk when he arrived at his classroom. With a small sigh escaping his lips, he collapsed onto his chair and ripping the note off, reading it. 

_Aone Takanobu,_

dnihed myg retfa loohcs 

Aone shook his head after reading it backwards because this other method of Transposition is familiar to him. 

He gingerly folded it up and shoved it into his bag, his eyes gazing out of the window to spot Kenji sitting on one of the benches, hand propped up and spinning a mechanical pencil between his fingers, looking down on whatever the hell he's reading. 

The other middle blocker mustered up all his will to not look back and stare into his fellow teammate's eyes, because he knew his face would just uncontrollably and wildly flare up like a fire and chicken away. 


	7. Steganography

» 14th of February, 2020 

Aone trudged towards his locker after the bell rang, having the intention of yanking it open when a note taped onto the lock stopped him from doing so, messily written in proper handwriting. 

_Aone Takanobu,_

_Behind gym, now_

Knowing he had no choice but to follow the flimsy sheet of paper, he slung his bag over his shoulders and walked through the hallways, out of the main doors and made a beeline towards the back of the gym. 

Kenji was leaning against the wall, heart almost flying out of his chest when he heard the heavy footsteps of a pair of feet near him. He sat up straight and turned to his right, standing face-to-face with his one and only hopeless love — if he didn't return his feelings. 

Kenji handed him a small piece of paper and a magnifying glass. With a confused expression masked behind a stone-cold face, he took it and gazed through the magnifying glass, reading the words as small as a pixel. 

_Return my feelings or a disappointed shake of a head?_

Aone cracked a small smile — which kinda shook Kenji to the core — and handed him the materials back, ruffling his hair afterwards. 

"You could've just straight up told me and my answer would still be the same." Aone lightly chuckled at the sight of a flustered Kenji, looking down on the ground. 

"Well, I had to muster up all my courage but it immediately flew away as soon as Moniwa-san told me that he told you that it was me that was sending you these notes." 

Both of them laughed (which is unlike Aone), and Kenji spotted Moniwa in the corner of his eye, smirking and giving him a thumbs up. 

The caramel-haired male mouthed a _thanks_ before Aone suggested to go home with him, in which he agreed to. 


End file.
